For example, there is a project which performs the distributed processing of the application processing which needs huge amount of operations, such as a prediction for folding of protein (protein structure prediction), the decipherment of the code by all search using resource of a plurality of computers connected on the network.
In such a project, the participation to the project concerned is collected using the technique of exhibiting the total result of application processing by Web, etc. The total result concerned indicates the advance status of the above mentioned application processing, etc. for example.    Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-216058
However, in the conventional technique mentioned above, the project participant cannot grasp other participant's operating status and processing status except for himself, and there is a problem it is insufficient for enhancing the motivation to participate in the project.